La nuit, tous les dragons sont fluorescents
by Avya
Summary: Le Lord Noir a triomphé lors de la Grande Bataille de 1998, Potter a fui et la communauté sorcière sombre dans le désespoir depuis maintenant deux ans. Quelques survivants ne cessent d'être en fuite. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ont un destin beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. (friendship, puissance, voyages, alliances)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fan-fiction, j'espère que ce début vous plaira !_

Disclaimer : quasiment tout l'univers est à JK Rowling, sauf les personnages et lieux de mon invention.

Spoilers : la Bataille finale a bien eu lieu, mais ne s'est pas terminée comme dans le livre; je n'intègre pas les Horcruxes à l'histoire.

Résumé : Le Lord Noir a triomphé lors de la Grande Bataille de 1998, Potter a fui et la communauté sorcière sombre dans le désespoir depuis maintenant deux ans. Quelques survivants ne cessent d'être en fuite. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ont un destin beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. (friendship, puissance, voyages, alliances)

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 _On pardonne aisément à l'enfant qui a peur du noir. La vrai tragédie de la vie, c'est quand les hommes ont peur de la lumière. -Platon_

Nous sommes le 31 juillet 2000 et la communauté sorcière vit toujours - et plus que jamais - sous la menace du Lord Noir. La bataille dite finale a bien eu lieu, uniquement pour annoncer la fin de l'Ordre du Phénix et la soumission de tous au règne de Voldemort.

La violence et la terreur font parties du quotidien d'une communauté sorcière qui sombre peu à peu dans le désespoir. Poudlard s'est vu fermé, les dernières personnes se levant aux côtés de l'Ordre se sont fait assassiner et le racisme par la pureté du sang est désormais à son apogée. Tous les né-moldus sont traqués et tués, tandis que les sang-mêlés sont ramenés à plus bas que terre, dépossédés de leurs biens et de toute l'estime dont ils faisaient usage.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Potter aujourd'hui » déclara une voix féminine.

Drago Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux, ni de répondre. La Gazette du Sorcier entre ses mains, il tourna une page d'un geste sec et agacé.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux lire ce ramassis de bêtises, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a plus aucune objectivité.

\- On sait jamais. »

On sait jamais, si l'information du décès – ou plutôt de l'exécution – d'un proche se faisait publier. Si quelque chose de vraiment important se faisait connaître au milieu de tous les articles louant la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si un message, un code secret sorti de nulle part apparaissait pour parler aux derniers survivants de la lumière, à ceux ayant dû battre en retraite pour ne pas se faire massacrer comme leurs compagnons lors de la bataille finale.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que Potter réapparaîtra un jour.

Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela et l'Élu persistait absent.

Drago froissa le journal entre ses mains et lui jeta un sort pour l'enflammer.

« Et si je voulais le lire ?

\- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises ? »

Le blond lança plus loin le papier en feu avant de l'observer lentement se consumer. Un long soupire s'extirpa de ses lèvres fatiguées d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là un jour, accepter l'inconcevable, le voir naître de ses yeux sans une seule fois faiblir et s'en aller. Assister au spectacle lugubre et terrifiant de la déchéance du monde sorcier, de cette communauté qu'il avait toujours connu si vivante et qui ne faisait à présent, que survivre. Dans son souvenir, il n'y a pas eu une seule fois où il a pu songer au réel retour du Lord Noir, au succès encouru, à l'image de ses parents pliant genoux et plaidant à nouveau allégeance à sa cause. Il se sentait désabusé, il se sentait idiot. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'idée et sa réalité pendant tant d'années, ignorant les signaux d'alerte, ce voile sombre couvrant peu à peu le ciel et les âmes de ses plus proches amis. Drago aurait très bien pu rester parmi les Mangemorts et tout se serait passé le plus simplement possible. Sa famille aurait redoré son blason, il aurait fait la fierté de ses parents et eut un avenir tout tracé.

Mais c'était sans compter cette partie bonne en lui, bien vivante malgré ces années où il s'était efforcé de rester dans les rangs et les ordres de son père. Theodore avait été le seul à lui faire comprendre qu'elle existait, qu'elle était meilleure. Il avait connu des instants de joie, de paix aux côtés de son meilleur ami d'enfance et ce, en occultant peu à peu pas les règles de son père et la mentalité qu'on a toujours essayé de lui inculquer.

Il lutta un certain temps contre lui-même, contre ses peurs, contre ses espoirs. Il fut dans l'indécision la plus totale lors de sa septième année à Poudlard et ce, jusqu'au tout dernier jour. Ce jour où il laissa le Drago Malefoy que son père n'avait cessé d'élever selon ses préceptes, sous la peur du Lord Noir, avec la fascination des Forces du Mal. Malgré les apparences, le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy fut loin d'être parfait.

Ce premier reprochait constamment à sa femme d'être trop tendre et généreuse et d'adoucir l'éducation de leur fils.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en ce temps là, c'était que plus il cherchait à censurer son épouse, plus Drago cherchait à s'éloigner de son père en le réfutant.

C'est ainsi qu'après des années à la botte de ce dernier, le jeune Serpentard retourna sa veste et décida de porter main forte aux forces combattant contre le camp qu'il avait toujours connu. Sûr de lui, il était de l'avis de tous, croyant fermement que la victoire serait pour eux et que la paix reviendrait.

Mais c'était sans compter la fuite de Potter, la mort de très bons alliés et la nouvelle puissance surprenante de Voldemort.

Drago ne regrette rien. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté rester plus longtemps sous l'influence forcée de son père, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère lors de la Bataille. Mais la vie qu'il avait depuis maintenant deux ans ne lui convenait pas non plus. Trop souvent sous polynectar et en fuite, il n'y avait plus aucun répit. Et surtout, pas de Théodore en vue. Il n'y avait que Pansy, toujours fidèle à ses côtés, avec qui il survivait le temps d'une réponse, d'un renouveau, d'un sauveur.

Mais ce jour n'arrivait jamais.

Lorsqu'en cette fin d'après-midi automnale, une fine alarme résonna autour d'eux, aucun ne se doutait de ce qui les attendait. Les deux anciens serpents se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et s'appliquèrent à faire ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux depuis des mois maintenant : se préparer à fuir. Ce chalet au coeur de la forêt galloise était pourtant une planque qu'ils pensaient sûre et peu enclins à accepter l'idée qu'ils se soient trompés, Drago vint se placer près d'une fenêtre afin de regarder derrière son épaule et au delà de deux doigts tirant un rideau, leur invité.

L'alerte continuait de retentir et Pansy vint l'éteindre d'un _finite incantem_ murmuré avant de rassembler toutes leurs affaires dans un unique sac. Leurs gestes sont rapides et calculés, comme si ils les avaient déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Sa baguette tendue au bout de son bras, le blond expira en signe de mécontentement.

« Qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta t'elle.

\- Je ne vois rien » souffla Drago.

Pansy sursauta en se retournant et lâcha un léger son de surprise avant de lever sa baguette en l'air, pointée directement sur l'inconnu au sein de leur cabane. Drago pivota d'un mouvement vif et renforça sa prise sur sa baguette. Au centre de la pièce, un homme les fixait. Sa longue cape était d'une couleur verte, plus précisément d'un vert sombre, un vert forêt. Son tissu semblait être de haute qualité. Les deux anciens Serpentards ne pouvaient distinguer ses yeux à cause d'un sort de dissimulation, seul son sourire espiègle se lisait sur son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » gronda froidement Malefoy à son adresse.

L'homme continua de sourire mais ne prit la peine de répondre. Il s'avança néanmoins vers eux, assez pour que Pansy réagisse.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort fila à travers la pièce mais disparu subitement d'un revers de main de la part de l'homme, déstabilisant les deux amis. Au même moment, l'alarme recommença à raisonner au dessus d'eux et cette fois-ci, une horde de Mangemorts se mouvait au dehors.

« Vous devez venir avec moi, intima d'une voix rauque l'inconnu.

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ? s'indigna la brune.

\- Parce que je suis votre seul échappatoire. »

Drago tiqua. Les Mangemorts venaient surement de mettre au point un brouilleur empêchant tout transplannage et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'ils allaient devoir se battre pour se libérer de leur attaque. Mais cet homme face à eux semblait savoir comment s'échapper de leurs ennemis sans remue-ménage. Il songea également au fait que ni lui, ni Pansy n'avait remarqué ou su comment il avait pu apparaître dans le salon de leur chalet sans un seul bruit, sans un seul crac sonore prévenant un transplanage. Cet homme mystérieux pouvait autant les emmener dans un guet-apens, que se moquer d'eux.

Et cela énervait Drago qui détestait cette sensation où tout lui échappait.

« Montrez-nous votre visage. » ordonna t'il.

Des sorts provoquant des explosions se faisaient entendre contre la porte d'entrée et les murs du chalet. Les mangemorts au dehors s'appliquaient à briser les sorts de défense que le duo avait mis en place tout autour de leur planque. Il était, par ailleurs, conscient que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'homme sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement obtempérer. Le mystère fut alors levé et une pointe de déception naquit au sein des deux amis lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était ni Theodore, ni Potter et encore moins quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

Devant eux se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. D'un blond cendré, ses cheveux étaient courts et son regard chocolat. Son visage carré laissait apercevoir une cicatrice lui barrant l'une de ses joues. Il était moins impressionnant sans tout le mystère provoqué par la capuche, mais Drago ne se leurrait pas en devinant que cet homme n'était pas non plus qu'un sorcier commun., impressionné mais aussi agacé par les quelques prouesses en magie sans baguette et son apparition à leurs côtés.

La porte vola alors en éclat et ils levèrent leur coudes pour protéger leurs visages. Les deux amis sentirent une poigne ferme sur leurs bras lorsque l'homme réduisit l'espace qui résidait entre eux trois.

« Ok, respirez. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils mais ne put se poser plus de questions que le salon où ils étaient s'évapora. En l'espace de quelques secondes seulement et après avoir pu observer un long tableau flou et grisâtre, ils mirent enfin pied à terre. Ils arrivèrent alors sous les arbres d'une forêt qui leur était totalement inconnue.

Le temps était humide, un peu frais et des oiseaux s'étaient échappés de plusieurs arbres en se faisant surprendre par leur arrivée. Les deux amis posèrent les yeux sur le campement de fortune où ils venaient d'arriver, se composant seulement de deux immenses tentes.

L'homme les relâchèrent rapidement et s'éloigna d'eux.

« Je reviens. »

Il disparut physiquement aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu, sans bruit.

« Malefoy ? » s'éleva une voix féminine derrière eux.

Pansy se retourna la première et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière en attrapant l'avant bras de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » souffla t'elle au blond.

Il haussa les épaules, mais son visage exprimait une légère inquiétude.

« Granger ? »

La lionne opina lentement, la main sur sa poche. Elle sortait d'une des tentes. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas en bon état, des traces de brûlures et quelques entailles se lisaient au dessus de son pull bleu nuit et de son jean noir. Elle était affaiblie malgré l'assurance qui pouvait se lire dans son regard. Une assurance mêlée tout de même à une certaine interrogation.

« Tu comptes encore essayer de nous tuer ? S'enquit Pansy d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé de vous tuer ! Rugit Hermione.

\- Et tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que j'ai cette cicatrice ? » s'écria Pansy en montrant une épaisse entaille refermée le haut de sa clavicule.

La gryffondor sembla éteinte, perturbée. Ses poings se serrèrent et Drago s'écarta d'entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il connaissait la colère envers Granger qui habitait son amie depuis la Bataille, il savait que des choses mauvaises s'étaient déroulées entre elles deux.

« Ce n'était pas moi » répondit Hermione d'un ton à la fois franc et désolé.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à ces paroles où les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent avec méfiance. Drago se permit de rompre momentanément cette tension palpable.

« Tu es seule ? »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau silencieusement. L'ancien Serpentard avait du mal à concevoir Granger sans Weasley et Potter. Ils étaient aussi liés et inséparables tous les trois que lui, Pansy et Theodore. Mais Theodore aussi était absent. La brune reprit la parole.

« Que fait-t-on ici ? C'est toi qui l'a envoyé nous chercher ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

Hermione inspira.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, je suis arrivée hier. Je n'ai rien provoqué, je ne sais rien du tout.

\- C'est bien une première » répondit Drago.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et un nouveau silence s'installa. L'homme mystérieux ne revenait pas comme il leur avait annoncé, ils restaient coincés avec Granger dans ce campement miteux. Celle-ci suivit le regard de Drago et l'informa.

« Ce n'est pas aussi rudimentaire à l'intérieur.

\- Je connais le concept des tentes sorcières Granger. » répondit d'un ton sec le blond.

L'atmosphère n'était pas merveilleuse entre eux trois, ne serait-ce que par l'animosité mutuelle ressentie entre les deux jeunes femmes, ou celle passé que la lionne et le serpent possédaient. Mais ils étaient tous les trois sains et sauf et en soi, c'était déjà quelque chose de bon.

* * *

 _Je tombe inlassablement, mon corps se précipite dans un vide infini._

 _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis en chute libre, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ce blanc intense m'entoure. Mes paupières sont lourdes, endormies et lorsque j'essaie de les relever, ma cornée me brûle. A cause de la vitesse qui m'emporte en chutant, à cause de ce vent qui siffle contre ma peau comme une lame. Ma tête est lourde et douloureuse. Je suis comme sonné. Je ne distingue rien, ni mon passé, ni mon présent._

 _Et ce blanc me terrifie. Il est sans vie, sans personnalité, sans distinction pouvant me rassurer sur mon état. Je me demande si je suis mort, je me demande si un jour j'ai existé Car je ne sais rien à mon sujet, je suis comme dans un état second mais, je reste conscient. Conscient surtout que je suis surement en danger. Pourtant, cette notion ne devient en aucun cas une peur._

 _C'était comme si une partie de moi restait calme et confiante, comme si elle – et elle seule – savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter._

 _C'est lors de cette pensée qu'un brouillard aux nuances grises se matérialisa sous mes pieds et qu'avec douceur, j'y pénétrais. Mon corps continua de chuter mais avec plus de lenteur et je n'eus le temps d'observer mon nouvel environnement que je heurtais très vite le sol._

 _Endolori, mon premier réflexe fut de toucher une terre humide et d'entremêler mes doigts à l'herbe verte. Des effluves marines me vinrent au nez et je pouvais à présent ouvrir mon regard sur ce qui m'environnait sans avoir à lutter. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en hauteur, plus précisément sur une falaise. Une vaste étendue d'eau tumultueuse s'agitait jusqu'au loin pour se confondre dans un ciel grisâtre, nuageux et tourmenté. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais ici, je ne savais même pas où j'étais, ce lieu m'était complètement inconnu._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse au loin. Je me relevais alors en trébuchant et en m'avançant vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer ma présence, les traits de son visage exprimaient toute l'inquiétude qui semblait l'occuper. Ses longs cheveux noir ébène volaient au vent et j'eus une sensation familière en l'observant. Comme si je connaissais cette personne, comme si elle m'était chère._

 _Elle resta une dizaine de minutes dans le silence, les yeux dans le vide. La jeune femme ne me remarquait pas et je ne m'approchais pas non plus, cela m'était comme impossible. Mes jambes refusaient d'obtempérer, une force inconnue me forçait à assister à la scène de là où je me tenais. Je l'appelais, en vain._

 _Un crac sonore retentit et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Deux nouvelles personnes étaient présentes. Vêtues de capes sombres, elles me semblèrent menaçante envers la jeune femme qui dégaina sa baguette. Une peur se lisait à présent sur son visage._

 _« Laissez moi ! » les supplia-t'elle._

 _Je remarquais que l'une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur tandis qu'elle reculait un peu plus vers le bord de la falaise. Je luttais de mon côté contre cette barrière invisible m'empêchant d'être vu, m'empêchant d'intervenir._

 _Je me sentais saisi par un mauvais sentiment mais je restais complètement impuissant. Mon cœur battait fort au sein de ma poitrine et une colère grondait en moi. Je ne savais pourtant pas qui était cette personne, mais je me savais lié à elle et je comprenais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de dommageable. Les deux silhouettes levèrent alors leur baguette en sa direction._

 _« S'il-te-plaît ! » S'écria t'elle à l'une des deux personnes. « S'il-te-plaît arrête ! »_

 _Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et un frisson rempli d'effroi me parcourut l'échine. Elle reculait vers le précipice et seul le vent semblait désormais la retenir afin de ne pas tomber en arrière. Il n'y avait aucun signe de résignation de la part des deux personnes encapuchonnées, aucune hésitation. Ils avançaient d'un même pas en sa direction, le bras levé._

 _Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'illogique dans leur comportement, je le sentais, sans savoir comment. Peut-être que le regard suppliant de la jeune femme m'influençait, peut-être que c'était son tutoiement envers l'une des personnes. L'arrière de la tête de l'un d'eux se révéla lorsque par un coup de vent, sa capuche s'envola. Il était brun, d'une chevelure épaisse et c'est en sa direction que la jeune femme s'adressait. Le second prit la parole._

 _« Avada.._

 _\- Non ! »_

 _La jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi et au lieu de lancer un contre-sort de protection, elle se laissa tomber de la falaise. Je criais à l'unisson avec le brun._

 _« NON ! »_

 _Ses genoux frappèrent la terre durement et ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis que dans un cri de désespoir, il lâchait sa douleur. Au même moment, une profonde tristesse m'emplit de tout mon être et une douleur indescriptible s'ajouta en me tiraillant de toute part. J'en eu le souffle coupé et je tombais à mon tour à terre. Par douleur, par désespoir mais aussi par cette force invisible qui faisait encore de moi ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Mes membres devinrent lourd, je ne pus me relever et ma joue se tenait contre la terre humide. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon rythme cardiaque élevé, je souffrais, encore et encore et mon regard restait concentré sur ces deux silhouettes plus loin. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer aucune discussion, mais mes yeux exprimaient ce qui n'avait pas de mots._

 _L'homme à genoux ne s'en remettait pas, il eut fini d'hurler pour partir en larmes, dans un chagrin immense. Comme si on venait de lui enlever une partie de lui-même, comme si on lui avait déchiré l'âme._

 _La seconde personne restait quant à elle stoïque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut un mouvement envers son acolyte. D'un geste de réconfort, elle lui pressa l'épaule de sa main gantée ce qui sembla provoquer un courant électrique, une prise de conscience chez le brun. Celui-ci adressa un regard rempli de haine envers cette personne et il se releva en dégainant sa baguette en sa direction. Un nouveau drame semblait se préparer et encore une fois, j'étais empêché d'intervenir._

 _Pire, cette fois-ci, je me retrouvais paralysé au sol, les paupières à nouveau lourdes._

 _Ma vision se troublait, je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts mais il m'en était impossible. Comme si j'avais vu tout ce que je devais voir, comme si je n'avais pas à savoir ce qui se passait par la suite. J'étais hors de moi, je refusais cette domination sur mon corps, sur mon esprit, par cette force invisible. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, je n'arrivais pas à la contrer._

 _Des sentiments contradictoires m'envahissaient tandis qu'il ne me restait que l'esprit de libre. Je repensais à toute cette scène perturbante à laquelle je venais d'assister, à cette douleur que j'eus ressenti lorsque cette jeune femme se jeta dans le vide. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, je ne comprenais rien._

 _Exactement tout m'échappait. Comme un mauvais rêve, comme un_ _très_ _mauvais rêve._

* * *

 _Voici le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions en reviews !_

 _Avya._


	2. L'attente

_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

Disclaimer : quasiment tout l'univers est à JK Rowling, sauf les personnages et lieux de mon invention.

Spoilers : la Bataille finale a bien eu lieu, mais ne s'est pas terminée comme dans le livre; je n'intègre pas les Horcruxes à l'histoire.

Résumé : Le Lord Noir a triomphé lors de la Grande Bataille de 1998, Potter a fui et la communauté sorcière sombre dans le désespoir depuis maintenant deux ans. Quelques survivants ne cessent d'être en fuite. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ont un destin beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. (friendship, puissance, voyages, alliances)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Une certaine tension était palpable entre les trois nouveaux arrivants et les deux jeunes femmes prêtaient attention à ne pas être de dos par rapport à l'autre. Instinct de défense, instinct de survie, Drago était étrangement le seul plus ou moins serein face à cette situation. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'ancienne Gryffondor mais il restait certain qu'aucune des deux n'attaquerait l'autre. Du moins pas maintenant.

Pansy et Draco hésitèrent quelques instants à entrer dans la tente face à eux et le blond examina du regard les environs.

« Il y a un sortilège de repousse-moldu autour du camp et sûrement de dissimulation aussi. J'ai vérifié. » leur précisa Hermione.

Le regard assuré de la brune convainquit les deux amis et Drago acquiesça. Il adressa un regard à Pansy et celle-ci haussa les épaules en dépassant la lionne, elle entra en première dans la tente.

Celle-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, seulement composée de deux pièces de dix mètres carré chacune, elle n'était en rien chaleureuse, même impersonnelle. Au style sobre et aux tentures de couleur marron, l'habitat n'était pas très haut et Drago paria aisément que ce modèle de tente devait être de premier prix. Quatre chaises en bois brut entouraient une table rectangulaire au centre de la première pièce et une lampe à huile allumée brillait suffisamment pour éclairer tous les recoins vides de l'endroit. Une lourde malle en revêtement de cuir noir résidait dans le fond.

Elle rappela à Drago une malle semblable que le manoir Malefoy possédait, le laissant songer au fait que certaines malles, modifiées magiquement, pouvaient être dangereuses si la personne essayant de l'ouvrir n'était pas destinée à en savoir son contenu. Il resta ainsi à l'écart de celle-ci, ne posant aucune question.

Il était bien loin de son confort princier auquel il avait eu le droit toute sa vie au manoir familial, mais il avait dormi dans des endroits et dans des situations moins rassurantes que cette tente au cours des deux années passées. Son index vint passer sur le rebord poussiéreux d'une vieille commode, un air peu réjoui sur le visage.

Pansy explora la seconde pièce qui n'était séparée que d'un rideau épais et taupe. Celle-ci était tout aussi peu remplie que la première, possédant seulement quelques couvertures enroulées, au nombre de six. Hermione resta en arrière et un temps silencieuse, les observant découvrir les lieux.

« Ce sont des sacs de couchages, certainement moldus. »

Pansy arqua un sourcil, à la fois surprise qu'un tel objet soit présent, à la fois étonnée que Drago connaisse l'existence et la fonction de ce sac d'origine moldue.

« Nott. »

Nul besoin d'expliquer d'avantage, Pansy acquiesça. Elle avait connaissance du dernier été que ses deux amis avaient passé ensemble, elle eut en pensée que Theodore avait certainement du recourir à certains moyens peu communs lorsqu'il eut à s'enfuir de chez lui et de la menace de son père lors de sa septième année.

Ils revinrent tous deux dans la pièce principale, vers Hermione et un pesant silence s'installa.

Le duo n'avait pas revu l'amie de Potter depuis la grande bataille. Pour les médias sorciers et les derniers alliés qu'ils possédaient encore, la brillante acolyte de l'élu était décédée depuis bien longtemps. La brune de son côté, possédait jusqu'à il y a moins d'une heure, le même avis à leur sujet.

« Tu dis que tu es arrivée hier ? » commença Drago, les bras croisés.

La lionne acquiesça et sembla hésiter un instant. De longs mois à survivre seule, elle ne savait si elle pouvait placer sa confiance entre les mains de ses anciens camarades. Au vu de l'animosité les ayant uni au cours des dernières années, elle savait que c'était une chose risquée et se savait prête à rester muette quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Pour autant, sa réflexion ne cessait de lui rappeler que si les deux nouveaux arrivants lui voulaient vraiment du mal, une horde de rafleurs serait déjà présente sur les lieux. Embêtée, elle croisa elle aussi les bras contre elle et décida d'agir avec précaution.

« En soirée. » précisa-telle. « J'étais en train de fuir un groupe des rafleurs quand il est intervenu. »

La brune se raidit un instant, repensant à la scène, une ombre passant devant son regard.

« J'ai du laisser la plupart de mes affaires là-bas et les personnes qui m'accueillaient se sont fait tuer. »

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux face à ses propos dont le tragique exprimé, était malheureusement devenu habituel, voir quotidien. Drago acquiesça, là où Pansy préféra rester impassible. Ils eurent l'espace d'un bref instant, une pensée pour les derniers alliés morts connus, tombés à leurs côtés parfois même pour leur sauver la vie. Dommages collatéraux inévitables en temps de guerre, il avait été difficile d'en accepter l'idée.

« Tu as pu discuter avec lui depuis que tu es là ? » interrogea de nouveau Drago.

L'ancien serpentard n'avait jamais eu de conversation aussi longue avec la née moldue et cela s'en ressentait dans le ton hésitant de sa phrase. Un dialogue des plus tendus dont le calme surprenait les principaux concernés, loin de leurs années au sein du château à ne pas pouvoir se supporter. Une maturité supérieure à celle qui les habitait en ces temps-là, acquise par la brutalité des événements et des chocs émotionnels se succédant depuis la fin de leur scolarité. Si aucun ne s'amusait à revenir à la mésentente les ayant unis, c'était surtout car ils n'en avaient plus le goût.

La brune se gratta le coude du bout des doigts.

« Non, il est reparti dans la foulée après m'avoir fait transplanner ici. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que l'attendre et de finir par aller dormir. Puis vous êtes arrivés. »

Drago acquiesça à nouveau et Pansy se tourna vers lui, la mine soucieuse..

« En parlant de transplannage, je ne l'ai pas senti comme un vrai transplannage, souffla-t'elle au blond.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Il n'a même pas fait un seul bruit, pas de crac sonore habituel. » rajouta Hermione.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle continua.

« En me sauvant, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette. Il a su arrêter quelques sorts d'un revers de la main, je-je n'avais jamais vu de magie sans baguette avant donc cela m'a un peu déconcertée..

\- Je pensais que cette forme de magie avait cessée. » ajouta Drago.

Hermione opina et ils se turent. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi, puis de la soirée séparés et sans se reparler. Ils ne partagèrent aucun repas et aucun ne s'éloigna du camp, ils restaient dans l'attente du retour de ce mystérieux homme.

A la nuit tombée, lorsque Pansy et Drago furent assez éloignés de l'ancienne Gryffondor, la jeune femme exprima ce qui la taraudait.

« Weasley et Potter ne sont pas avec elle. Elle n'a plus l'air très costaud.

\- Ne la sous-estime pas pour autant, on parle de Granger là, lâcha Drago d'un air détaché.

\- Oui, mais elle est affaiblie. Et surtout, seule, répéta Pansy avec insistance.

\- Et alors quoi ? Qu'as-tu en tête ? Tu souhaites qu'on l'abandonne ou qu'on la fasse passer sous aveux ? S'agaça légèrement le blond. Elle n'est pas l'ennemi Pansy, elle ne l'est plus. »

Drago était las de la colère de son amie, las de l'avoir tant entendu pestiférer contre la lionne durant tant de temps. Maintenant que la situation se présentait telle quelle, il ne voulait pas croire au fait que son amie pensait à des desseins aussi mauvais. Il préférerait qu'elle use de la ruse de leur maison et non plus de sa colère et vexée, la brune s'éloigna d'un pas en haussa légèrement la voix.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

D'une inspiration profonde, elle tenta de retrouver son calme et faire la part des choses. Fermant ses paupières le temps de quelques instants, elle décréta :

« Il faudra de toute façon qu'on tire tout cela au clair un jour. Je ne faisais qu'une remarque, Drago. »

La brune préféra prendre ses distances et s'en alla à l'opposé d'où était son ami en entrant dans la tente où Hermione était restée. Ils décidèrent de faire des tours de garde du campement afin de prévenir les autres de la venue d'une tierce personne, que ce soit cet homme mystérieux ou un simple intru.

Et c'est à l'aube que Drago vint réveiller les deux jeunes femmes dormant chacune dans une pièce différente. Emmitouflées dans deux des sacs de couchage et ayant passé la nuit dans un confort précaire, elles furent étonnées par le doigt levé de Draco sur ses lèvres, leur priant de se taire et de le suivre. Baguettes en mains et prêtes à faire face à n'importe quoi, elles le suivirent dans un silence tendu, se toisant au passage, sourcils froncés.

Autour du campement rodaient alors quatre hommes encapuchonnés. Revêtus d'une sombre cape, nulle doute par leur démarche qu'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Il était impossible de discerner leurs visages tandis que les trois sorciers restèrent vers l'entrée de leur campement, baguette tendue et aux aguets. Les rafleurs passèrent à quelques pas de la tente sans les voir et lorsque l'un d'eux s'approcha un peu trop près de Pansy, celle-ci se raidit d'autant plus, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Ces hommes étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre indice et une impatience se lisait sur la façon dont ils avançaient. L'un d'entre eux souleva alors sa capuche.

Lorsqu'elles reconnurent l'identité de ce mangemort, les deux jeunes femmes eurent le souffle coupé. Seamus Finnigan, ancien élève de leur promotion à Poudlard, ancien Gryffondor et ami du trio et combattant reconnu du camp de l'Ordre, se présentait devant eux, le regard dur. Il cherchait, tout comme ses trois collègues, quelque chose et ses yeux caramels autrefois si malicieux étaient devenus froids. Des mèches de ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux, une longue cicatrice lui remontait de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa pommette droite. Il n'était plus le joyeux camarade qu'ils avaient connus, sa carrure reconnaissable lui valait sûrement d'être craint, mais l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux qui lui était propre, semblait avoir disparu.

« Remets ton habit » intima une voix rauque près de lui.

Contre toute attente, l'irlandais attendit tout de même quelques secondes avant de le faire. C'était comme s'il désirait se faire voir. Mieux encore, il eut un geste suspect dans le dos des autres mangemorts en jetant une pierre au pied d'un arbre non loin du trio, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Il rabattit alors sa cape sur sa tête et s'en alla du côté ouest de la forêt avec les trois autres hommes. Après de longues minutes sans oser bouger, ni parler afin de s'assurer de ne pas attirer l'attention des mangemorts, à écouter le mouvement de leurs pas s'éloignant de leur campement, les trois fugitifs se détendirent à nouveau. Hermione avança de quelques pas en direction de l'endroit où la pierre avait été jetée.

« C'était Seamus ! S'exclama Pansy à l'adresse de Drago.

\- Finnigan ?

\- Oui c'était bien lui, ajouta Hermione, la mine soucieuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez les mangemorts ? » grommela Drago, visiblement agacé.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception et Pansy s'autorisa alors à marcher quelques mètres pour rechercher la pierre, elle aussi. Celle-ci, grise et aussi plate qu'un galet, avait des lettres dorées incrustées sur l'une de ses faces. Les mots « Partez vite. » s'y lisaient et Pansy revint rapidement sur ses pas pour montrer sa trouvaille à ses compagnons de fortune.

Ce fut Drago qui réagi le premier en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'il est sous couverture ? Tu étais au courant ? la questionna-t'il de façon abrupte.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne sais pas, peut-être, répondit-elle dans le vague.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'en sais pas plus ? » demanda sèchement Pansy.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la brune qui persistait à tenir une position méfiante à son égard. La lionne soupira et d'un ton qui se voulait franc, elle continua :

« Je n'ai de contact avec personne et ce, depuis la bataille alors oui, j'en suis sûre Parkinson. »

L'ancienne Serpentard jaugea quelques instants Hermionne du regard puis détourna son attention afin de parler de ses soupçons.

« Il nous passe le message de partir, je pense qu'il faudrait l'écouter.

\- Et si c'était un piège ? » s'enquit le blond.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants afin de savoir ce que chacun en pensait.

Et même s'ils partaient, allaient-ils se séparer et revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient avant que cet homme ne les réunissent ? Et si ils rataient le retour du sorcier ? Toutes ces interrogations qui les taraudaient ne seraient jamais résolues.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux » prévint Pansy.

Elle fit alors quelques mètres en direction du nord afin d'observer les alentours, laissant son ami avec Hermione. Un, deux, cinq puis dix mètres plus loin et Pansy était toujours dans leur champ de vision. Elle avança, tâtonnant le vide avec précaution jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra une barrière invisible qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Une barrière compacte, assez dure et transparente la repoussait magiquement quoi qu'elle fasse. Hermione et Drago vinrent l'aider à détruire cette protection selon des sorts de leur connaissance, en vain.

Les deux mains collées contre cette paroi immuable, Pansy exprima son mécontentement.

« Impossible de s'en aller à cause de ça, même si on voulait écouter Finnigan ce serait tout bonnement impossible ! »

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'essais infructueux et de soupires agacés, une voix masculine les firent tous les trois sursauter.

« Un peu d'aide jeunes gens ? »

Le mystérieux sorcier était de nouveau là, devant eux et sur ses lèvres trônait le même sourire malicieux de leur première rencontre. Le serpentard releva sa baguette vers lui d'un seul geste.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi nous avez-vous emmené et enfermé ici ? » demanda Drago d'un air menaçant.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire et leur tourna le dos. Il marcha de la façon la plus naturelle et détendue possible jusqu'au centre du camp et entra dans la tente. Drago soupira d'agacement et évita le regard des jeunes femmes. Le trio n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre tandis qu'une certaine appréhension se lisait dans leurs regards.

Ils se demandaient d'où venait la confiance que cet homme semblait posséder. Il n'avait pas cillé une seule fois devant la menace de la baguette levée du blond et avait même osé rire.

Mais surtout, aucun n'avait vu de personne aussi en forme et détendue depuis le début de la guerre. Quelqu'un qui semblait encore en un seul morceau, autant physiquement et moralement.

Ils avaient tous subi des pertes, des blessures, des trahisons, du désespoir et de la perdition. Les sourires étaient rares, les rires n'existaient plus. Du haut de leur vingtaine d'années, ils avaient été forcés de grandir trop vite et de la mauvaise façon possible, passant à côté d'innombrables expériences qu'une vie saine aurait pu leur apporter.

L'homme enleva sa cape pour la déposer sur l'une des chaises avant de s'y asseoir avec nonchalance. On pouvait désormais remarquer sa carrure assez bien bâtie et digne d'un homme fort. Il portait une chemise de couleur crème, semblant être en lin et un pantalon marron tout aussi ample et pratique que bien taillé. Des bottes en cuir de dragon et une ceinture où figurait sa baguette, attachée, complétaient son habit.

Le trio refusa de s'asseoir à la même table que lui, combien même leur avait-il désigné les chaises. Les deux amis se tinrent vers sa droite, Hermione resta debout, les bras croisés et isolée.

« Je me nomme Xaver et je viens du royaume d'Hälmer situé en Allemagne. »

La lionne eut une légère réaction dans le mouvement de son corps. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose à propos de ce royaume dans un livre et se souvint avoir été étonnée de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'informations à son sujet. Les mines étonnées de Drago et Pansy laissaient voir qu'ils ne savaient rien à ce sujet.

« Nous sommes un peuple qui ne fait pas d'effusions et qui préfère être dans l'ombre. Il est normal que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de nous. »

L'Allemand passa l'une de ses mains dans ses courts cheveux blonds tandis que le trio notait enfin son accent dans le son de sa voix.

« J'ai comme mission de vous réunir et de vous amener jusqu'au Prince, les informa t'il.

\- Le Prince ? Que nous veut-il ? » s'enquit Drago, sur la défensive.

Xaver arqua un sourcil et un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres.

« N'ayez crainte. C'est un homme bon, tenta-il de les rassurer.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas pour autant ce qu'il nous veut, ajouta l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Pansy.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être faites. Ce sont vos noms qui sont ressortis quand un choix a du être fait.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Celui de réunir la Ligue. Un groupe de personnes qui, dans leur union parfaite, sont la réponse au fléau du siècle où ils vivent. Certaines fois, la Ligue n'est pas composée de beaucoup de personnes, d'autres fois c'est un nombre impressionnant. J'ai eu de la chance, vous n'êtes que dix. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le trio déjà présent restait abasourdi et surtout, incrédule.

« Impossible. Nous avez-vous regardé ? On tient à peine debout ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Vous êtes ceux choisis, rétorqua-t'il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Et choisis par qui au juste ? Interrogea la brune, ne voulant pas le croire.

\- Par la magie elle-même. »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils mais demeura silencieuse. Drago n'intervint que pour murmurer un :

« Mais bien sûr. »

L'homme ne semblait pas se formaliser de la réaction des trois jeunes gens. Il continua son explication.

« Je ne suis pas le plus apte à vous expliquer tout cela, je sais juste que lorsque le monde magique va mal, lorsqu'il n'y a que désespoir et chagrin chez la plupart des sorciers, elle intervient. Comme une réaction instinctive et innée, elle agit et elle fait au mieux. Elle nous dirige pour que l'on trouve la solution, elle nous aide et nous rassemble. Elle vous rassemble. »

Il se pinça quelques instants l'arrête du nez, comme s'il essayait de rassembler toutes ses informations.

« Les personnes choisies ne le sont pas par hasard. Elles ont toutes un rapport plus ou moins personnel avec ce fléau, même si – par exemple- elles n'habitent pas en Angleterre. Elles ont toutes leur part à prendre dans ce groupe et sans la présence de l'un d'eux, la Ligue ne peut pas survivre et réussir. »

Il prit une légère pause afin que les trois anglais puissent assimiler ce qu'il essayait de leur expliquer, puis il reprit :

« Cela semblera beaucoup plus réel lorsque nous serons en Allemagne. Il y a une véritable malédiction sur le Royaume-Uni et même l'atmosphère et la magie sont différentes ici. Vous aurez l'esprit plus clair là-bas.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance sur un coup de tête, intervint Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme cela, il y a une guerre au dehors, nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner et vous suivre aveuglement pour de simples dires qui semblent peut-être inventés ! Nous sommes faibles, inexpérimentés, jeunes. J'ai vraiment du mal à concevoir notre présence dans cette soit-disant Ligue, si même elle existerait.

\- Je confirme » ajouta Drago quelques instants plus tard.

Un bref regard échangé entre les deux anciens ennemis, Xaver soupira. Il avait un air ennuyé peint sur le visage à présent et son regard allait de l'un à l'autre.

« Surtout que des mangemorts sont venus roder près du campement ce matin et nous devons rapidement partir, prévint Pansy.

\- Des mangemorts ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors il faut partir au plus vite, vous le savez vous-même. »

Il se leva et revêtit sa cape.

« Je sais que cela est un peu gros à accepter, moi-même j'étais septique au tout début, admit Xaver en attachant sa cape. Mais la vérité est telle et vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de continuer de rester dans l'ombre, à fuir. Vous êtes, comme tu l'as dit, trop faibles. Vous ne tiendrez pas bien longtemps. »

L'Allemand avait entièrement raison et tous le savaient. Ils avaient conscience que sans l'intervention que Xaver, ils auraient eu des difficultés face aux mangemorts. Au fond, ils avaient aussi envie de croire qu'il y avait bien une solution à tout cela. Néanmoins, méfiants à cause d'un passé tumultueux, ils ne pouvaient concevoir que cela leur soit servi aussi facilement sur un plateau d'argent.

« Vous ne partez de l'Angleterre que pour mieux revenir, croyez-moi. »

Il planta son regard rempli d'assurance dans le leur et ce fut, au bout de quelques instants, Pansy qui intervint la première.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Drago et lui souffla.

« On arrêtera au moins pour un temps de s'enfuir constamment.. » lui souffla-t'elle d'un ton adouci. « Et si tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade ou que ce n'est pas pour nous, on s'en ira aussitôt. »

Hermione et Xaver restèrent silencieux face à leur échange, la première continuant de réfléchir ardemment à sa propre réponse. Elle ne désirait pas partir et rater une occasion de retrouver Ron ou Harry.

Elle avait peur de s'en aller aussi loin et de ne pas être présente s'il se passait un événement majeur.

Mais en même temps, elle les cherchait maintenant depuis deux années sans jamais avoir pu mettre la main sur eux et elle s'affaiblissait de jours en jours en échappant constamment à ses ennemis acharnés. Elle avait besoin de repos, de renouvellement et de changer d'air.

La lionne avait besoin d'un nouvel espoir, d'un nouvel objectif.

Et c'est également pour ces raisons que Drago accepta de suivre Xaver.

« D'accord. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor approuva à son tour d'un mouvement de tête et Xaver leur offrit un sourire soulagé.

« Bien, partons. »

Avant de sortir de la tente, Xaver se dirigea vers l'imposante malle de la pièce principale. Il prononça une formule - inaudible pour le trio laissé en arrière - afin de l'ouvrir et en retira trois capes de couleur verte. Identiques à la sienne, elles étaient assez grandes et souples pour chacun et le vert forêt d'un tissu de bonne qualité ravissait les nouveaux propriétaires des capes. Ils rabattirent celles-ci sur leurs têtes et sortirent à l'extérieur avec Xaver.

Le sorcier récupéra l'abri précaire de tentures marrons d'un claquement de doigts et le trio put assister à la diminution radicale de la taille de la tente en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle finit par tenir dans la taille de sa main et il la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oh, d'abord nous allons récupérer deux d'entre vous mais ils ne sont pas sur le territoire Anglais.

\- Et donc ?

\- Nous partons pour la France ! » s'exclama joyeusement Xaver.

L'homme sortit alors un portoloin en forme de clé à molette et l'objet attendit que quatre mains soient autour de lui avant de leur faire décoller pieds de terre.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à réagir en reviews ! :)

Avya.


	3. Thiercelieux

_Bonjour à tous, et voici le chapitre 2 !_

Disclaimer : quasiment tout l'univers est à JK Rowling, sauf les personnages et lieux de mon invention.

Spoilers : la Bataille finale a bien eu lieu, mais ne s'est pas terminée comme dans le livre; je n'intègre pas les Horcruxes à l'histoire.

Résumé : Le Lord Noir a triomphé lors de la Grande Bataille de 1998, Potter a fui et la communauté sorcière sombre dans le désespoir depuis maintenant deux ans. Quelques survivants ne cessent d'être en fuite. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ont un destin beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. (friendship, puissance, voyages, alliances)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Le portoloin vint les soulever de terre et les faire tournoyer à travers un épais trouble grisâtre et venteux. Le voyage sembla durer bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel portoloin déjà utilisé jusqu'ici et lorsqu'ils virent enfin la terre ferme se rapprocher d'eux, un vrai soulagement envahit les trois anciens étudiants. Arrivant sans encombre et seulement avec une légère nausée pour Pansy et Hermione, leurs entrailles restèrent pourtant nouées par l'appréhension persistante. L'air calme de Xaver se voulait rassurant mais utopique pour les trois anglais.

« Pour quoi avons-nous signé cette fois-ci.. » souffla Drago d'un air las à son amie.

Elle lui offrit un regard qui se voulait réconfortant, sans réussir dissimuler son incertitude.

Ils se retrouvaient un peu décontenancés, pas suffisamment pour être pris de vertiges mais assez pour être déstabilisés et devoir prendre quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à être sur la terre ferme. Le périple s'était fait assez long et ils ne savaient pas exactement combien de temps ils avaient passé à tournoyer dans les airs mais surtout, où ils avaient pu atterrir.

Il faisait beaucoup plus frais dans ce nouveau lieu et le paysage s'élevant devant leurs yeux leur plu. Un immense lac à faire pâlir celui de Poudlard s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres en face de leur quatre silhouettes. Il était calme et seulement quelques vagues venaient perturber cette eau d'un bleu presque turquoise.

L'étendue d'eau était arborée d'une grande et épaisse forêt s'élevant sur les montagnes en formant en tout un cirque naturel. Sur les hauteurs les plus élevées, un peu de neige venait éclaircir les sommets.

Autour d'eux, les oiseaux chantaient. La faune et la flore étaient en paix. L'air était frais, sain et le soleil au beau fixe. Le trio anglais se rendit compte que contrairement à tous les lieux qu'ils avaient pu parcourir depuis deux longues années, la nature était paisible ici. Elle n'était pas méfiante, ni effrayée. Il ne régnait pas ici un sentiment d'effroi, de crainte et c'était comme si depuis longtemps, les trois anciens étudiants pouvaient à nouveau respirer enfin pleinement.

« Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Hermione en s'avançant vers l'allemand.

Dans l'Est de la France si je ne me suis pas trompé. »

Il cherchait frénétiquement dans ses poches sous l'œil attentif de Drago et d'Hermione alors que Pansy s'était approchée du bord du lac, y trempant le bout de ses doigts, dans l'impossibilité de rester insensible à la nature et à cette quiétude si apaisante. Elle se retourna puis releva ses longs cheveux bruns en un rapide chignon.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda t'elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Autour d'eux, aucun signe des autres membres de la ligue qu'ils pensaient pourtant rejoindre. Pas un seul village aux alentours, ni d'indice que quelqu'un soit passé par ici il y a peu de temps. Xaver ouvrit alors la paume de sa main et leur présenta une petite sphère en bois légèrement plus grande qu'un vif d'or mais plus petite qu'un rapeltout. Sur sa surface arrondie, un symbole dessiné, représentant deux ronds noirs séparés, reliés par un fil formant deux boucles.

« Voici un objet qui nous sera bien utile » commenta Xaver avant de porter la sphère à ses lèvres.

C'est grâce à un murmure qu'elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs avant de se mouvoir avec confusion et recherche durant quelques secondes. Elle sembla chercher à droite, puis à gauche, filant au dessus de leur tête, forçant Drago à se reculer d'un pas pour ne pas être percuté. Une fine et magique nuée blanche enveloppa l'objet magique au moment où celui-ci se stabilisa enfin en direction nord ouest. La sphère virevoltante semblait à présent s'impatienter, attendant qu'on la suive afin de poursuivre son chemin.

Xaver fouilla alors de nouveau dans sa poche avant d'en sortir quatre balais miniaturisés et de les agrandir sous le silence persistant de ses compagnons.

« On va vraiment voler à travers cette forêt dense ? s'étonna Pansy en attrapant le balai lui étant destiné, peu vraiment conquise par l'idée.

Non, nous allons la survoler, cela ira plus vite.

Nous allons être à découvert, vous être certains que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'inquiéta la lionne.

Le sorcier planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas ici que nous devons nous inquiéter mais plutôt lorsque nous arriverons. Nous avons une journée de vol devant nous, à moins que vous ne préféreriez faire le chemin en cinq jours et à pieds. »

Hermione blêmit, les observant tous monter un à un sur leur balais. Elle finit par acquiescer, plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à Xaver, tentant de toutes ses forces de se convaincre du bien fondé de ce voyage. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement au moment de chevaucher son propre balai et ce fut la dernière à taper son pied au sol afin de s'élever.

Comme l'avait prévu Xaver, ils passèrent des heures à survoler des kilomètres de forêt. Leurs seules distractions résidaient dans leurs pensées bien inquiètes et le fabuleux paysage défilant sous leurs pieds. Hermione mit un temps avant de se stabiliser et s'habituer à sa nouvelle sécurité, elle évita d'observer le vide sous son corps et se focalisa sur la nature défilant. Alors que la nuit tombait et que le silence avait été de mise durant tout le trajet, Xaver entama une descente jusque dans une clairière inhabitée.

Il leur fut difficile de quitter leur balais après des heures à y avoir été fermement ancré, tant que de légères grimaces exprimant combien le sentiment désagréable de marcher à nouveau sur la terre ferme se lurent sur leurs traits. Le vol avait été trop long et n'ayant pas mangé, pour la plupart, depuis la veille, un épuisement se faisait ressentir.

« Voulez-vous m'accompagner chercher de quoi manger ? proposa l'allemand à Pansy. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous partiez pêcher avec votre père lorsque vous étiez jeune.

Oui, mais com.., commença la brune.

Comment je le sais ? coupa Xaver en haussant ses sourcils d'un air amusé. Disons que nous avons pris le temps d'en savoir un peu sur vous avant de venir vous chercher. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement bien que méfiante. Dérangée qu'il puisse connaître la nature de l'un de ses plus anciens souvenirs avec son père, qui plus est, disparu, la jeune femme échangea un regard troublé avec son ami. L'homme sortit de sa poche la tente miniaturisé et la confia à Hermione.

« Combien de choses savez-nous sur nous au juste ? s'enquit le blond.

Bien assez. »

Il pivota et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans rien ajouter, laissant planer un certain mystère derrière lui et Pansy le suivit, non sans accorder une moue dubitative au blond avant de marcher dans ses pas, baguette en main.

Le nouveau campement n'échappa pas au silence régnant depuis des heures maintenant et Hermione entreprit d'agrandir la tente avant d'y entrer. Elle gardait cette appréhension qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de tout ce périple, celle qui se lisait dans le tiraillement de ses entrailles. Une inquiétude bien semblable à celle qui ne la quittait plus depuis la dernière fois où elle avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur elle-même.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, la lionne partirait dormir dès à présent. Ce voyage l'avait exténué et bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, elle détesta voler aussi longtemps. Loin d'être à l'aise dans les airs, elle avait du prendre sur elle pour ne pas chanceler à la moindre déconcentration.

Mais la faim prenait le dessus et la peur de manquer une simple information lui redonnant un peu d'espoir la tenait éveillée. Elle voulait que Xaver lui dise qu'il avait bien chaque détail de son plan en main, qu'il savait même où étaient Harry et Ron. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle ne cessait de lui chuchoter que ses deux amis n'étaient peut-être pas dans la ligue et que la simple raison de leur absence était due à leur mort.

« Cet homme m'agace » grommela Drago en entrant dans la tente à son tour.

Son arrivée permit à la lionne de chasser ses sombres pensées, se retournant vers lui, une main sur son ventre venant encore d'exprimer sa faim. Le regard gris acier du blond se posa sur cette main avant de le relever jusqu'à son visage. Il vint ensuite détailler ses habits sales, coupé de multiples entailles.

« Tu n'es pas en très grande forme.

Toi non plus » répliqua t'elle sur la défensive.

Il porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, traçant du bout des doigts une cicatrice peu soignée ni encore bien refermée. Il était vrai qu'il était lui aussi un peu amoché. La guerre, la fuite, pouvaient laisser autant de séquelles physiques que morales. Pour autant, elle était celle dont le regard possédait le voile le plus sombre.

Les deux anciens ennemis restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes, guères peu habitués d'être dans la même pièce, seuls, sans se mépriser. Toutefois, un sujet commun les réunissait.

« Je trouve que c'est inquiétant qu'il en sache autant sur nous, commenta Hermione.

\- Oui, confirma le blond. Je n'aime pas qu'on le suive sans en savoir plus. »

Il avait désormais ses bras croisés contre son torse. Les traits inquiets, il paraissait soudainement plus âgé. Hermione tenta de le rassurer autant qu'à elle-même.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège. Nous serions déjà aux mains des mangemorts ou d'on-ne-sait-qui sinon. Nous ne passerions pas des heures à survoler un paysage aussi magnifique et paisible.

\- Les plus belles cages sont parfois les plus dangereuses. »

Une impassibilité se lut sur le visage du blond, sans réussir à cacher par le ton de sa voix un passé et des souvenirs douloureux. Hermione resta muette face à sa tirade avant de baisser son regard.

Ils se séparèrent alors, attendant l'arrivée du reste du groupe. Ils mangèrent ce soir là du poisson grillé au feu de bois, se délectant aussi d'une eau bien fraîche et rendue potable par un sort pratique et connu de la lionne

« J'imagine qu'il y a des sorts protégeant l'endroit où nous nous rendons » releva Pansy alors qu'ils finissaient de manger.

Xaver acquiesça.

« Nous allons dans un village sorcier assez connu et très sécurisé. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais les dernières attaques de Voldemort en France les ont motivé à renforcer les défenses.

Il a commencé à s'attaquer à la communauté sorcière en France ? » s'enquit une Hermione étonnée.

Xaver hocha de nouveau la tête avant de tirer de ses dents une dernière bouchée de son poisson. Depuis que la Gazette était sous le contrôle du Ministère qui lui-même, était sous l'influence totale des forces du mage noir, aucune information de ce type pouvait filtrer sous les yeux des fugitifs. Les rares informations auxquelles ils avaient accès passaient seulement par le bouche à oreille lorsqu'ils ne restaient pas dissimulés et seuls dans leurs cachettes éparpillées dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

« Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il s'est attaqué à quelques villages connus et appréciés et il compte progresser, confirma l'allemand. Il a essayé de faire quelques alliances avec des dirigeants mais vous savez comment sont les Français, un peu revanchards et trop accrochés à leur liberté, il n'y a même pas eu de discussion. »

Il se leva chercher de l'eau dans une gourde laissée vers l'entrée de la tente tout en faisant une remarque.

« Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais le sortilège tabou et localisable de Voldemort ne l'est pas en dehors du Royaume-Uni, du moins pas encore. »

Ses trois compagnons de voyage prirent mentalement note, habitués à se taire sur ce nom qui autrefois sur le sol anglais, aurait pu les démasquer et leur apporter tant de problèmes.

« Dites nous en plus sur ce que nous allons faire demain. » demanda le blond.

Xaver se passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux avant de reprendre sa place. Il soupira et sembla essayer de se remémorer de tous les détails qu'il avait en sa possession.

« Après avoir parcouru le reste du chemin qu'il nous reste à faire, nous prendrons du polynectar pour passer inaperçu. Vos visages ne sont pas inconnus, surtout depuis que vos têtes sont mises à prix et ce, même en France. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner mais il la coupa.

« J'ai déjà tout prévu, vous ressemblerez à trois moldus anglais qui ont croisé mon chemin quelques jours avant de vous trouver. »

La lionne se ravisa de toutes questions et les trois restèrent attentifs aux dires de l'allemand.

« De là, nous devrons trouver une jeune femme, connue pour y être actuellement de passage.

Vous connaissez son nom ? demanda Drago.

Oui, attends. »

Xaver plongea de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Elles semblaient bien remplies au vu de la fréquence à laquelle l'homme cherchait divers objets utiles. C'est en l'observant qu'Hermione regrettait d'avoir perdu son sac au contenu amplifié, laissé derrière elle sous l'urgence d'une situation dangereuse.

Il déplia alors sur la table un parchemin vierge de toute écriture. Xaver se pencha dessus et souffla doucement sur la surface du papier qui se mit à vibrer l'espace d'un instant avant que de nombreuses lettres s'assemblent sous une encre noire.

« Ce parchemin m'annonce quelle personne j'ai à trouver actuellement. » les informa t'il.

D'une calligraphie parfaite et légèrement courbée, se lisait alors le prénom puis le nom de l'intéressée. En dessous, sa localisation.

 _Eva Dumas_

 _Thiercelieux_

 _«_ Et vous n'avez rien d'autre comme information ? s'enquit Hermione.

Non, admit Xaver.

Alors comment avez-vous pu savoir des éléments sur mon passé si seul mon nom s'est affiché ainsi ? » intervint Pansy, toujours aussi méfiante.

Xaver la regarda un instant et sembla réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Vos trois noms sont apparus ensemble, en même temps, il y a trois mois. »

Il s'était tu sans compléter sa phrase de la réponse que chacun attendait dans un silence tendu.

« Nous avons eu le temps de savoir certaines choses sur vous avant que je vienne. »

D'autres questions se rajoutaient et se mêlaient à celles déjà existantes des trois anglais et c'est Drago qui brisa l'attente silencieuse.

« Comment avez-vous su ces choses-là alors ? »

Il ne supportait pas ces vérités à demi avouées. Le sentiment que Xaver ne disait pas tout ce qu'il savait était unanime et ne faisait que renforcer leur sentiment d'insécurité.

L'air concentré de l'allemand leur prouva qu'il était pris à une réflexion poussée, peu certain de pouvoir leur avouer la vérité attendue, mais devant l'air de ses trois compagnons, il comprit qu'il leur devait une réponse. Guère enclin à voir les trois anglais s'en aller de l'aventure alors qu'il venait à peine de les rassembler, il accepta de libérer une partie de la vérité.

« Un proche du Prince, possède des visions. »

L'allemand joignit ses mains et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de tout vous dire actuellement parce que ce n'est pas le temps, ni à moi de tout vous dire. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quant au ton solennel que leur guide avait employé.

« Tout ce que je vous demande pour le moment, c'est de me faire confiance. »

Xaver n'avait plus son air si tranquille et léger qu'il avait tant employé à présenter depuis le début de leur aventure, sur ses traits se rassemblait maintenant tout le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve. Soudainement, son visage exprimait son âge beaucoup plus mur et son regard tentait d'inspirer de la confiance. Cette dernière tirade acheva toute conversation ce soir-là et ils partirent se reposer.

Ils volèrent bien six heures le lendemain, avant même que le jour ne soit levé. Ils assistèrent à un levé de soleil qui vint leur apporter un certain baume à leurs cœurs en manque de beauté. Un éveil de la nature qui n'a su épargner l'âme d'aucun d'entre eux, laissant cette impression de paix, bien qu'éphémère, en eux.

Un fin sourire avait étiré les lèvres de Pansy qui s'était retournée vers Drago. Il lui avait répondu par un bref mouvement de tête et le même sourire. Hermione, devant ce spectacle, ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que ses garçons lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient à ses côtés pour ce spectacle si reposant.

Ils firent une pause pour se rafraîchir auprès d'une source d'eau et se dégourdir les jambes pendant dix minutes avant de repartir pour trois autres heures de vol.

Les trois anglais furent soulagés lorsque leur guide leur intima d'un mouvement de tête d'entamer une descente. Ils lui rendirent les balais et aperçurent sur le chemin de terre un peu plus loin d'eux, deux panneaux pointant dans deux directions différentes le même nom de village.

Celle de droite menait à une route goudronnée et propre, entourée de pins, se perdant dans un mouvement sinueux en contrebas de la colline où ils semblaient être. L'écriteau figurant sur le panneau était officiel, dans des couleurs à peine vieillies par le temps. La direction menant vers la gauche menait à un chemin de terre s'engouffrant dans une épaisse forêt. Les lettres inscrites sur cet autre panneau étaient écrites à la main et présentaient le même village de Thiercelieux. La calligraphie possédait un effet flouté à sa lecture indiquant aux sorciers que ce panneau-là avait été en proie à un sort de dissimulation pour la communauté moldue.

Avant de s'avancer vers la bonne direction, ils décidèrent de boire tous les trois le polynectar prévu. Hermione était désormais un peu plus âgée et moins grande, elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens et sa mâchoire était beaucoup plus carrée. Drago lui, gagna une dizaine d'années après avoir cédé à sa courte chevelure blonde pour un brun foncé et des yeux chocolats. Il était légèrement moins grand et avait gagné en carrure. Pansy fut celle dont la métamorphose fut la moins prononcée, ressemblant toujours à une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, mais ses longs cheveux devinrent châtain clairs et ses traits s'adoucirent derrière son nouveau regard azuré.

Ils croisèrent quelques personnes lors de leur marche vers le village sorcier, toutes habillés de longues capes, certains chargés de fournitures. La plupart des personnes qu'ils croisèrent en route furent des commerçants à la marchandise apparente. En reconnaissant des œufs de dragons dans l'un des chargements, ils comprirent que Thiercelieux ne devait pas être qu'un village sorcier ordinaire.

Le quatuor descendit un long chemin et profita d'une vue dégagée pour observer les alentours. Le village aperçu au loin possédait de hautes maisons aux toits pointus et noirs. Situé sur la rive d'un grand lac entouré de multiples monts forestiers, quelques bateaux arrivaient au port au nord du village, émergeants de l'étendue d'eau aux profondeurs mystérieuses. Des fumées s'échappaient des hautes cheminées et les maisons au style alpin et aux étages parfois déséquilibrés se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres. Un brouhaha important se dégagait des rues principales du village semblant être rempli de monde.

Thiercelieux n'était pas un village que l'on pouvait qualifier d'imposant, mais son centre était pourtant conséquent, tant par l'activité menée que par le nombre impressionnant de magasins et d'échoppes le composant. Les devantures des boutiques étaient remplies à faire pâlir n'importe quel antiquaire, des objets la plupart magiques sursautaient et s'activaient au passage des sorciers afin d'attirer leur attention. Des odeurs alléchantes ressortaient des auberges par dizaines tandis que familles, marchands et touristes se succédaient sur les rues pavées de vieilles pierres sombres.

La foule était impressionnante et les quatre sorciers restaient proches les uns des autres afin de ne pas se perdre. Ils avançaient à travers les rues principales en observant les visages, les sourires et les rires. Avec cette impression d'être revenus dix ans en arrière sur le chemin de traverse et parmi leur communauté anglaise autrefois détendue, un sourire tenta de naître sur leurs visages troublés. Un chaudron se dandina près de Pansy tandis que la sortie d'un nouveau balais semblait attirer l'attention de nombreuses personnes près de Draco. Hermione se laissa observer cette famille nombreuse entrant dans une librairie, tiquant avec nostalgie sur leurs chevelures rousses.

Et alors qu'ils passaient devant diverses auberges, Xaver s'arrêta à l'une d'elles en particulier. Elle était moins facilement décelable, un peu plus miteuse et moins mise en avant. Avant qu'il n'arrivent près de la porte d'entrée, aucun client n'en sortit ou y entra, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme boitant à l'air dédaigneux n'en quitte les lieux, bousculant l'épaule de Xaver au passage. Rien n'inspirait l'envie de venir visiter ce lieu tout particulièrement, mais Xaver, confiant, les y menèrent.

« C'est ici que nous nous arrêtons. »

Aucun ne réfuta sa décision, commençant doucement à s'habituer au plan de l'allemand et au fait qu'il contrôlait les étapes à suivre. Toutefois, Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Délicieuse cette idée de se cacher dans l'auberge la plus miteuse de la ville lorsque l'on est recherchés. »

Xaver ne releva pas mais Pansy se laissa à sourire. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce dont les murs et les sols se confondaient par le même aspect de bois vieilli. La taverne possédait une vingtaines de tables et un grand bar aux tabourets de mauvaise qualité. Seuls une dizaine de clients buvaient ou mangeaient, dans un silence parfois inquiétant ou parmi des éclats de voix de discussions houleuses et animées. L'ambiance était tamisée par la poussière recouvrant les carreaux des quelques fenêtres vieillies par le temps mais cela semblait convenir à l'ambiance que les clients recherchaient en venant en ce lieu. Ils s'assirent à une table vers le fond de la pièce et attendirent quelques temps que la serveuse arrive.

Hermione se penchait déjà vers Xaver pour le questionner sur la suite des choses lorsqu'il surprit tout le groupe en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux en prenant un air rieur et malicieux. Un clin d'œil en direction de Draco, il posa son poing sur la table et regarda par dessus son épaule dans l'attente de la venue de la serveuse.

La lionne ne bougeait plus, elle se laissait faire. Les yeux un peu écarquillés à l'égal des deux anglais en face d'eux, elle commença à s'agiter lorsque l'allemand se pencha vers eux et leur murmura par un grand sourire et dans le ton de la confidence d'une anecdote qui semblait à coup sûr les faire rire :

« Si on ne se décoince pas, nous nous ferons remarqués. »

Pansy fut celle qui réagi la première en riant légèrement, maîtrisant parfaitement les teintes de son faux rire. Elle attrapa la main de Drago posée sur la table entre eux tous et y entremêla ses doigts après s'être légèrement rapprochée de lui.

« Mon amour, je trouve que tu as eu une superbe idée de nous faire venir à Thiercelieux » minauda t'elle à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Drago, bien trop décontenancé et peu habitué aux contacts physiques ne fit qu'exprimer un sourire se figeant dans une grimace mal à l'aise. D'un sourire mal effectué, de ceux où on y voit les canines tellement c'est faussé, il permit au moins l'amusement d'Hermione qui n'eut à forcer le sien. Elle finit par se prêter elle aussi au jeu, essayant comme elle le pouvait de se détendre sans sursauter au moindre bruit suspect de l'échoppe. Au bout de quelques minutes, la serveuse tant attendue vint enfin prendre leur commande et au moment où leurs regards se tournèrent vers elle, ils comprirent unanimement qu'en face d'eux se trouvait Eva Dumas.

Elle était d'une beauté singulière. Elle semblait être le genre de femme qui ne savait pas combien elle était belle et qui ne prenait pas la peine de l'être car c'était au naturel qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Un léger trait d'eye-liner au dessus de son regard d'un vert eau profond, elle avait ce petit air farouche au coin de l'œil qui se confondait dans l'expression claire et assurée de son regard. Son nez droit était parsemé de taches de rousseur couvrant aussi le haut de ses pommettes bien dessinées. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et d'un blond sable, légèrement ondulés. Sa frange bientôt trop longue cachait un sourcil impatient, relevé, attendant qu'on lui dicte la commande à écrire sur son calepin qu'elle tapotait de son stylo noir d'un geste agacé. Aussi grande qu'Hermione, elle était élancée et semblait surtout avoir du caractère.

« Bonjour, commença Xaver dans un français à l'accent douteux.

Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? »

Ils commandèrent alors les uns après les autres, mêlant à la fois l'anglais et le français, s'affichant toujours en couple et détendus. Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois, prenant leur commande et s'en allant dès qu'elle avait eu toutes les informations.

« Vous ne lui dites rien ? Demanda Hermione à l'adresse de Xaver.

Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment » répondit-il dans un sourire encore nuancé de mystère.

Ils mangèrent avec entrain, dégustant pour la première fois leur premier vrai repas en plusieurs semaines pour certains d'entre eux. Ce qu'ils mangèrent ne fut pas le meilleur met qu'ils aient pu manger jusqu'ici, mais cela faisait amplement l'affaire. A l'image de l'auberge où, tout était bas de gamme mais vivable.

Xaver s'occupa du paiement et ils sortirent. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se mélangèrent à la foule sans trop s'éloigner de la rue où résidait l'auberge où Eva travaillait.

Ils gardaient ainsi un œil sur les entrées et les sorties, attendant qu'elle finisse son service. Ils attendirent dans l'ombre d'une devanture peu visitée et c'est une heure et demie plus tard que les rues commencèrent à se vider sous la tombée de la nuit. Ils aperçurent soudainement une chevelure blonde presser le pas non loin d'eux et échangèrent un regard entendu. Xaver et Hermione entamèrent une marche furtive mais rapide afin de la suivre à travers les rues de Thiercelieux tandis que Drago et Pansy suivaient, à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Eva semblait pressée et après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes à travers plusieurs rues et certains passages bien précis, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier un peu plus résidentiel.

Ils la perdirent alors de vue, sans comprendre où elle avait bien pu passer, ils arpentèrent de long en large la dernière rue où ils l'avaient aperçu.

« Bon sang, on l'a perdue. »

Xaver, auparavant tout aussi actif qu'eux à la recherche d'Eva, se calma alors tout d'un coup. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il s'apprêtait à leur annoncer quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent une douce mélodie. Celle-ci était longue et lancinante, elle se diffusait doucement dans les airs, captivante, fragile et forte à la fois. Les notes s'élevaient dans leur dos et ils tentèrent de se retourner vers la source, dans des mouvements longs, lentement, comme dans un rêve. Ils se sentaient soudainement heureux, paisibles, légers. Pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient que cela s'arrête, même s'ils commençaient à tomber, d'abord à genoux, puis face contre sol. Leurs membres devinrent engourdis, endormis et aucun n'eurent le temps de comprendre l'effet hypnotique du charme musical. La partition jouée les endormirent et les rendirent à la merci du musicien. Ou plutôt de la musicienne.

Alors que ses quatre poursuivants étaient tous tombés devant elle, la jeune française s'extirpa de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux, un air impassible sur le visage. Elle s'agenouilla quelques instants afin de les détailler un peu mieux puis passa l'une de ses mains sur le visage de l'apparence qu'avait pris Pansy. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, une expression mécontente sur ses traits.

« Du polynectar.. » souffla t'elle.

La blonde se releva, agacée. Elle rangea sa flûte enchantée dans le sac en bandoulière qu'elle avait autour du cou, puis sortit sa baguette. D'un sort, elle s'occupa d'eux.

Drago se réveilla en premier dans une pièce de taille moyenne où une poussière épaisse couvrait un bon nombre d'objets laissés à l'abandon. Une fenêtre en forme de hublot à l'état sali et vieilli ne permettait aux astres que la présence de quelques rayons chanceux dans ce qui semblait être le grenier d'une vieille maison. Attaché à une chaise en bois, il se trouvait face à une Hermione endormie. A ses côtés, Xaver et pour terminer le face à face, Pansy. Ses trois compagnons de voyages encore légèrement sonnés par l'effet hypnotique qu'ils avaient subi, le blond tenta de les réveiller en murmurant leur noms à leur adresse.

« Xaver, réveillez-vous ! »

Il essaya de se défaire de ses liens et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux alentours quelques heures avant. Il sauta une, puis deux fois avec sa chaise sur sa gauche afin de donner un coup d'épaule à l'allemand mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut du bruit qui réussi par réveiller l'ancienne gryffondor en face de lui.

La brune papillonna des yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa ses iris et que son regard brun se releva sur les autres prisonniers. Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient seulement attachés et qu'aucun autre dommage visible n'avait été fait.

« Il faut réveiller Xaver, il pourra nous libérer avec sa magie sans baguette » commanda t'elle d'un air confiant.

Drago acquiesça et tenta de nouveau de le réveiller. Des bruits sourds de détonations et d'altercations se firent alors entendre au dehors et leurs regards se tournèrent vers la lucarne du grenier. A la vue de la nuit bien avancée, ils jugèrent avoir passé quelques longues heures endormis sur ces chaises et les courbatures physiques qu'ils ressentaient l'attestaient.

De nouveau, des bruits étranges retentirent et cette fois-ci, Pansy s'éveilla. Xaver se redressa en sursautant quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'une plus grosse explosion retentit. Les rythmes cardiaques commençaient à s'affoler tandis que tous leurs sens étaient aux aguets, une impression mauvaise de déjà vu se lisait sur leur iris et une inquiétude commune était palpable.

« Que se passe t'il dehors ? Une attaque ? » s'enquit Pansy.

Éloignés de leurs baguettes et ayant retrouvé leur apparence, ils étaient plus que jamais en danger si des mangemorts débarquaient.

« Xaver, défaites nos liens maintenant, lui demanda Hermione avec hâte.

Non, je suis désolé mais pas encore, je.. »

Il fut coupé par des bruits de pas pressés d'un escalier situé juste derrière la porte.

« Faites moi confiance un peu » rajouta t'il rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et fut refermée aussi rapidement. Eva se tenait devant eux, ses mains retroussant ses manches, un air sévère sur le visage. A ses côtés, une version miniature d'elle-même mais brune, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

« Mais Eva, il faut que tu les libères, ils vont se faire tuer..

Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua t'elle d'un ton catégorique. Je suis sûre que c'est par leur faute qu'on se fait attaquer ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient en français et seulement Hermione comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elles disaient. Xaver et les deux anciens serpentards essayaient tant bien que mal de comprendre, s'aidant du message corporel que présentait les deux françaises.

« La plus jeune veut nous libérer mais.., chuchota Hermione à ses compagnons avant de se faire couper.

Non, non. On ne parle pas. _Silencio_. »

Hermione fut incapable d'emmetre le moindre son à partir de ce moment-là, réduite au silence par la magie d'Eva. La blonde s'approcha de ses prisonniers, la baguette levée d'un geste menaçant. Elle s'exprima alors dans un anglais approximatif.

« Le premier qui essaie de faire quoi que ce soit, aura bien pire. »

Son amie lui attrapa le bras avec douceur tandis qu'une nouvelle explosion, un peu plus rapprochée, retentissait de nouveau.

« Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont et tu les condamnes à la mort en agissant comme ça.. S'il te plaît, réfléchis un peu. Entends au moins ce qu'ils ont à dire.. »

Eva croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait énervée, impatiente et sur le point de prendre une décision qu'elle savait être importante. Les sacrifier ou en savoir plus. Elle songea au risque qu'elle prenait en les laissant en vie tout comme à l'aide qu'ils pourraient leur proposer si elle les libérait. Après quelques instants de réflexion sans fin et deux autres explosions accompagnées de quelques cris de détresse, elle s'impatienta d'autant plus et se retourna vers la jeune brune.

« Écoute, va prendre tes affaires, je m'en charge.

S'il te plaît, choisis bien.. »

La porte claqua alors à nouveau et le quator se retrouva seul face à ce qui semblait à cet instant, une prédatrice. Ils n'osaient rien dire, comprenant à peu près qu'ils y risqueraient leur peau. Drago ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs à Xaver qui lui, restait toujours incroyablement calme. Alors ce fut Pansy qui perdit sa patience.

« Mais faites quelque chose ! » s'impatienta t'elle, la gorge nouée.

Ils avaient tant vécu en deux ans qu'ils refusaient mourir de la sorte. Mais Xaver ne leur accorda pas un seul regard. Au contraire, ses yeux chocolats accrochaient les iris jade de la française avec un air confiant. Si confiant, qu'elle s'agaça au bout d'un moment et lui adressa enfin la parole.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me suiviez-vous ? »

Eva était incroyablement méfiante et ne cillait pas une seule fois au bruit des explosions de plus en plus rapprochées de l'endroit où ils étaient. Son regard restait ancré dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle et elle n'en démordait pas.

« Je me nomme Xaver, voici Drago, Pansy et Hermione. »

Alors qu'il énumérait leurs prénoms, Eva sembla tiquer sur le dernier, reconnaissant ce prénom si peu commun. D'un mouvement de main, elle lui intima de continuer ses explications.

« Nous sommes venus pour te parler, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment.. »

Il essayait de parler d'un ton détaché et assez lentement pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il désirait lui dire. Elle dévia alors pour la première fois son regard de son adresse afin d'observer la lucarne et se rendit compte qu'une épaisse fumée verte s'élevait dans les airs. Les cris s'entendaient au contrebas et c'est à ce même moment qu'elle fut rejoint par son amie.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout t'expliquer maintenant. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas un danger pour toi, bien au contraire.. »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau avec insistance et suite à une légère pression sur son bras de la part de l'autre française, elle lui traduisit tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. De nouveau, Hermione fut l'objet d'un regard curieux à l'énonciation de son prénom. Muette, elle aurait aimé les rassurer.

Soudain, une grande détonation fit légèrement trembler les murs de la maison et chacun fut en alerte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mêlés à des explosions et divers cris qui eux, semblaient bien plus poignants que les précédents pour les deux françaises.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la peur, la plus jeune se tourna vers Eva.

« Eva, Louise ! » s'écria une voix à l'étage inférieur.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se précipita dans les escaliers, disparaissant de la pièce à nouveau. Eva sembla en proie à une grande confusion. Elle leur adressa alors un dernier regard puis plongea sa main dans son sac avant de leur jeter leur baguettes à leurs pieds. A son tour, elle dévala les escaliers, baguette en avant.

Xaver se défit enfin de ses liens et fit de même avec ses comparses avant de redonner la parole à Hermione. Il s'élança dans les étages inférieurs, suivi de près par Hermione puis Drago. Pansy poursuivit la course, mais ne put s'empêcher de râler.

« Elle ne nous a même pas libérés de nos liens cette idiote.. »

Xaver continua de descendre tandis que Drago prit l'aile droite lorsqu'il aperçut un mangemort face à deux enfants.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » s'écria t'il aussitôt.

La baguette du sorcier fut propulsée au loin et ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune Malefoy en se retournant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que d'un sort, le blond l'avait ligoté.

Les enfants accoururent vers Drago et Pansy qui les protégèrent et les emmenèrent dans une autre pièce où se trouvait d'autres personnes recluses.

Xaver et le trio anglais défendirent comme ils le purent les habitants occupant la maisonnée. Celle-ci semblait être habitée par diverses familles et beaucoup d'enfants. Ils empêchèrent de malheureux accidents un bon nombre de fois mais leur chemin croisait déjà plusieurs corps sans vie. Ils retrouvaient une Eva déchaînée au rez-de-chaussée, retenant avec plusieurs autres personnes de son âge, l'assaut plus intense d'autres groupes de mangemorts.

Et comme beaucoup de leurs attaques, celle-ci fut brève mais violente et c'est au bout d'une bonne heure qu'on n'entendit plus un seul bruit d'explosion, seulement le sombre silence de la mort planant partout où ils étaient passés. Des lamentations s'élevèrent, des larmes de mères pleurant leurs enfants, celles des orphelins aussi. Les enfants avaient été les premiers touchés, comme si cela avait été l'ordre demandé pour cette attaque.

Un grand salon fut réquisitionné en hôpital de fortune. L'adrénaline se faisait désormais surpasser par les souffrances physiques et de nombreux pleurs se faisaient entendre. Le quator peina à retrouver Eva qui contrairement à son amie, n'était pas au chevet des jeunes blessés mais dans les étages supérieurs, à fixer certains corps sans vie d'enfants qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'immobilisa un instant en les voyant puis soupira en reportant son regard sur le corps qui près d'elle.

« Que faites-vous encore ici ? » les questionna t'elle avec animosité.

Elle leur avait laissé la vie sauve malgré les apparences et même si leur présence lors de l'offensive avait été des plus bénéfiques, Eva ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils restaient présents. Elle se serait déjà enfuie loin à leur place, abandonnant tout premier projet qui serait certainement infructueux.

« Nous avons à te parler, Eva » commença Hermione d'une voix douce.

La jeune française resta murée dans le silence, son attention toujours concentrée sur le petit homme qui avait perdu la vie il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'agenouilla et ses mains vinrent doucement lui caresser le visage, puis lui fermer les paupières. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'inspirer longuement et de se relever.

Eva leur faisait face à présent et tous se remémorèrent la serveuse qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques heures plus tôt à l'auberge. Ils songèrent à combien la jeune femme en face d'eux était forte. Ils savaient, en lisant ses iris, qu'elle en avait trop vu, elle aussi.

La française ancra son regard dans les leurs, un par un. Elle sembla éprise à une longue réflexion avant qu'un air déterminé ne se lise sur son visage. La gorge légèrement nouée, elle leur posa la question qu'elle sembla la plus juste de poser.

« Dans quoi me demandez-vous de m'embarquer ? »

Les trois anglais se regardèrent un bref instant, partageant silencieusement le même étonnement. Xaver lui, avait un fin sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents.. qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous reconnu le jeu du loup-garou de Thiercelieux ? ;)

Avya


End file.
